Seasons And Love
by Lilleth Smith
Summary: When Sonic starts to fall for Amy, will she be ready for him, or was all her planning not her story-book ending? SonAmy. Rated T for some suggestive and descriptive languge.
1. Fall showers bring love flowers

Amy

"Fall is the best season of the year. Leaves swirl in the breeze, and the wind itself had a certain brisk smell about it. You can see people taking longer walks and pointing at trees that have red and gold leaves just begging to be noted on how they add a certain feel to life that could only be described as a stunning new adventure for people to embark upon."

I looked up from the notebook I was jotting my notes down in. Just as I had described, leaves swirled as the wind blew around me, caressing my face yet still stinging me from the cold.

I shivered and pulled my white scarf tighter around me. My matching UGG boots were doing a poor job of keeping my toes warm. I wanted to go home and make a hot chocolate, then curl up on the couch with a movie.

If only a certain blue hedgehog would spend the rest of the afternoon with me. But he was with that slutty girlfriend of his.

I felt my hand tighten around the pencil in response to thinking about that ugly Sally Acorn. Why did Sonic even like her anyway? She always wore those short skirts that seem shorter than her actual underwear. To make it worse, she sometimes didn't even wear underwear. Ugg, I can remember the day I found out too.

I shuddered as the memory crept up on me, attacking my brain as it was defenseless against the horrible images I'd attempted to block for such a long time. There was only so much you wanted to know about certain people. I shuddered again. Let's just say, her bending down to pick up her pencil and me being behind her was a very graphic site.

I decided to move on from that uncomfortable topic onto something more enjoyable. Writing my notes. I don't do poetry or stories. I do a blog-like-thing. People can read what I write about the world around me. I like to keep my writing skills in check so I write about what I see and the people around me. I get about 4,000 hits a day.

But I wanted one person to read it more than all of the people on the planet. Sonic. But, he wouldn't waste his time on me. I doubt he even knows I write about life.

I called my blog, True Life Stories told by Amy Rose. I smiled at the thought of all those people out there reading what I write and waiting for me to post my next page. It filled me with a joy that I couldn't describe. A mixture of pride and bliss was as close as I can ever get.

When I graduated I had my life planned out. 4 kids, teacher by day, writer in my spare time. My husband would of course be Sonic. But right now, that didn't seem to be the way my life was going.

Maybe that's why I liked to write so much. I could plan it all out and it would always go my way. Stories were so predictable. Life had real twists and turns that could make or break you. Right now, I was broken.

The sky had turned grey and the wind went from a little chilly to "I'm going to slap you" cold. I stood up and tucked the small notepad into my Abercrombie bag. I pulled the scarf tighter still and started on my 1 ½ mile trek home.

The grey was now black and all signs of cheer or fall spice had fled with the sun. A drop fell on my nose. That's just great. My boots and hair would be ruined soon. I didn't care if it sounded shallow, I was a girl and I needed to look good. Plus, UGG's were very expensive.

I sped up my pace and looked around for shelter before the rain got too bad. It was still random, annoying drops. But, there was nothing around.

Suddenly, a car pulled up beside me.

"Need a lift?" The blue hedgehog stared at me waiting, and expecting me to climb in. I should say no, I needed to say no.

"Sure, thanks."

He rolled up the window and I walked around to the passenger side. His car was warm and smelled like vanilla. It was so nice in here. And so wrong.

AS much as I couldn't stand Sally, I wasn't about to try anything until Sonic was single. I hoped.


	2. The real story

Sonic

Chapter 2

I was driving today. Sometimes you just need a break from people crowding and falling all over you. I was popular, big deal. That's the only reason I was with Sally.

She made me promise I'd help her be popular one day and this was the only thing I could think of. I didn't actually love her of course. Who could? She was such a slut. But, I had made a promise, and I had kept that promise. Now I desperately needed to break up with her.

She was starting to think this was real real. She wanted something from me I wasn't ready to give. She just couldn't seem to remember this was just an act. We kept up appearances by holding hands and kissing but, I was never going to do anything like THAT with her. That was going to be saved for a girl who loved me for me. I don't care if it sounds cheesy, I liked it that way.

The sky was beginning to turn a murky gray color. With the windows down, I could smell the rain in the air. The sun was setting too, but you couldn't see it because of the enormous clouds. It was getting late.

I slowed down. This was another reason I wasn't running today, it was going to rain. I can be smart, I watch the news. A few raindrops started to appear on my windshield.

I decided it was time to go home. I put my foot on the gas and started applying the pressure slowly, building up speed oh so slowly.

Then I saw her.

Amy.

I hadn't talked to her in a long time. She always had a crush on me when we were younger. She always chased me and I was pretty sure she had helped me, without meaning to, become how fast I was today. I would have done anything to get away from her.

Now that I thought about it, she always looked so hurt when I ran from her. Her face a portrait of pain. But now she looked much older. Much prettier.

She had a long slender body and nice curves. Her hair was soft-looking and shiny. I couldn't help myself.

"Do you need a ride?"

She looked at me, waited a moment before answering,

"Sure, thanks."

Sally wasn't really my girlfriend; there was no harm in driving Amy home. It was just a nice thing to do. A friendly gesture of kindness.

Right?


	3. A thank you, or more

_**Before I get to the story, I'd just like to say, please write a review! Tell me what you love, tell me what you hate. I need to hear it. Only a few reviews so far! (Thank you) And if you have any requests, tell me and I'll consider them! Thanks bunches, Lily!**_

Amy

Chapter 3

"Love is like a trust fall. If no one is there to catch you, or they ignore you; you'll only get hurt. Why do we even risk the chance of getting hurt? Why risk love? The answer is simple. If you have nothing to fall back on; nothing to love, then our lives are so boring and gray, then they aren't really lives are they? Just recorded movements through a period of time until, poof, we're all gone."

We stayed silent through most of the ride. I wrote small notes and he drove. I don't even know why he was driving, but he had saved my outfit and hair, so I didn't care.

I rhymed! I giggled at the small poem that was floating in my head. Saved my hair, don't care…

"What's so funny?"

I looked up. Crap, did I really just giggle out loud? Oh god….

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Very informative."

Oh god, he must think I'm such a weirdo!

"So anyway, what were you doing in that little book of yours? Writing about me?" He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me. I could feel the blush rise to me cheeks.

"No! I was writing notes for my blog," I insisted.

"You have a blog? Why haven't I heard more about it? Is it about me?"

"Does everything always have to be about you?" Oh wow, that sounded so insensitive, and he was giving me a ride home and everything….

He looked at me, and then he laughed. A laugh that came from deep inside him. A gut laugh.

"Oh wow Ames, I haven't laughed like that in a long time… Yea, ha-ha, you're right. I was just kidding."

He was smiling and still chuckling to himself. I don't know what was so funny though. I tried looking back to remember what Justine had said about boys. She was an expert on boys.

_**Flashback**_

"Justine, I really don't understand how if you bat your eyes at a boy, he'll do whatever you want. Aren't they smarter than that?"

A white cat stared at me with her giant chocolate eyes.

"No Amy, you don't get it! They aren't that smart. Their hormones are too out of whack." She fingered the katana strapped to her waist.

"Aren't hormones are raging too?"

"Well yeah, but we know how to handle ourselves and not be sex lords. Unlike some squirlmonks we know."

I snickered at the obvious reference to Sally. She had just started dating Sonic. Being a 7th grader now, I had finally built up the courage to seriously ask him out. But, she had beat me too it.

"Wait, what's a squirlemonk?"

"You know, Sally's parents are a chipmunk and a squirrel, she's their terrible bastard child."

"Justine!"

"What?"

"That's terrible."

"Yea, terribly true." We laughed.

_**End Flashback**_

That was 4 years ago. I was in the 11th grade now.

We were at my house now. He turned off the engine and turned to look at me.

"We're here. You could thank me if you wanted to." He smiled impishly at me and waggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed at the thought of how I would like to thank him.

So, instead I smiled and turned to him. I leaned forward, and kissed him on him cheek. When I pulled away, the surprise on his face suggested he didn't expect me to actually kiss him. Even though, it was only on the cheek. There was also a slight blush. Was he embarrassed, or did he enjoy that?

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate this." I opened my door and walked out. Tomorrow was another day of high school and I couldn't wait for that! (Sarcasm)

When I looked back, he was still in the same position, mouth hanging slightly ajar.


	4. It's a mabye

Chapter 4

Sonic

All I wanted was for her to say thanks. She didn't need to kiss me! Though, it wasn't a bad thing I guess. I kind of enjoyed it. Even though, it was only on the cheek. I guess what I'm saying is, maybe I did have feelings for Amy.

She had walked inside already and the rain thumping on the windshield was the only noise addable. I turned the keys and the car rumbled and purred like a lion. Yep, that's what happened when you drive a car older than you. Twenty-three, what was I thinking? Nobody lived with their parents once they turned thirteen. It was a sign of adulthood that you moved out. So that choice was all mine.

I backed the car out slowly, watching for the mailbox.

I drove home in silence. The thoughts bumped around in my head like you would on a dirt road. Sally, Amy, Sally, Amy… One girl I may like the other I hated. But, I was dating Sally. Wait, no I wasn't!

"Uggg," I groaned. I needed to stop thinking when it's this late. I pulled up the narrow drive and parked the car where I always did. My house, small but cozy, sat before me. It looked very warm and inviting.

I walked inside and flipped the lights. Home sweet home. I checked my messages. Four from Sally. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. None from Amy.

I frowned. What, did I expect her to call me now?

Trudging to my bedroom, I fought to keep my eyes open. Thank god I made it home in one piece!

I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, relishing the moment of sweet relief to just sleep and not worry. Then I groaned. I had school tomorrow!


	5. Ready or not, here I come

Chapter 5

Amy

"People always say, when God closes a door, he opens another one. When someone dies, someone else is born. Maybe that's not true. Let's all say my dad dies, but a baby is born in Chicago. What do I care about that little baby down there? My dad just died. Or, I get laid off from work because we needed to downsize, but the man across the street gets a job. So? Now, I don't have a job and my dad is dead. Where in the world is my great opportunity? God just ruined my life so others can have slightly better ones? How is that fair? That baby is taking food from the mouths of people who really need it because the woman has 10 other kids. And the man has got a job now so he'll have some extra dough lining around because it's his wife's job that pays the bills. So my life is over but other peoples got a bronze lining? (Not good enough for silver) Where is the sense in that?"

The blaring of my alarm woke me.

Up, up, get up! You have no choice. You must get up; you are forced to get up, you….

I swatted my hand over the large red off button. My alarm wasn't actually talking; I just thought that's what it should say. I cocked my head as I pondered it. Then I giggled. That would be so cool if alarms did that, or I was still way too tired and was thinking crazy.

My shower brought warm relief. I was just so tired in the morning; it felt good to scrub down my hair. I used my new scented shampoo that smelt like strawberries. It was sweet and sexy. It was perfect. Sonic was sure to notice me if I just happened to walk by and flip my hair in his direction and he caught a giant wave of it.

I giggled again, and rubbed the towel all over my wet body. Wrapping it around myself, I walked to my closet and browsed through my assorted clothes. Nothing seemed right now that there was a chance '**he**' might talk to me or look my way. Now that there even a chance that he might pay even the smallest sliver of attention to me, there was no way I was going to just 'throw something on'. I frowned at the lack of hot clothes in my closet. Nothing in here would impress him! Wait!

On the floor was a crumpled white blouse. Oh my goodness! I had been looking for this forever. This one blouse was the only clothing item I had ever truly loved. You can love that purple sweater and like how the green tank looks on you, but you know that there is only one item that truly makes you look movie star quality. This blouse, this amazing piece of fabric, was that very item. It brought out my curves and my green eyes. Out of all of the clothes I have ever worn this one blouse had never failed me. I don't know why it would start now.

Chuckling, I slid it over my now dry torso and grabbed some skinny jeans. Looking in the mirror, I felt a small sense of awe. This was perhaps the best I've ever looked. All I needed now was my converse and my makeup. Quickly I glanced at the clock and gasped. I only had 10 more minutes!

I sprinted for the bathroom and yanked out my kit. Finally, 7 minutes later, I capped the eyeliner and turned off the light. I grabbed the red converse on my bed and dashed for the bus stop.

Finally, I was ready. Just in time too, because up roared the bus. Smiling, I watched the door swing open.

(**Sorry it took so long, I'll try and update soon again.)**


End file.
